


I'VE A BALD KINK

by Ottermidnight



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bald Kink, Dirty Talk, Harry has a Bald Kink, M/M, Sex Talk, Talk on bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottermidnight/pseuds/Ottermidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin asks Harry to talk dirty to him for the first time.<br/>Harry confesses he has a kink for a bald bloke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'VE A BALD KINK

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started with my random thoughts of Harry and Merlin on my Twitter.  
> There were so many people retweeted it so I could not resist all the FEELS and composed them into this fanfic.  
> Honestly, I made a promise to myself to go to bed early tonight because I have big day tomorrow.  
> Meantime, it's half past one in my hometown. I might regret this in the morning but I'm a Kingsman trash and I'm proud of it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome as always. I was too exhausted and sleepy to reread and check spelling and grammar.  
> I'm not a naive.  
> If you find any mistake, just tell me and i will fix it up.
> 
> Thank you and enjoys!

Merlin has been with Harry for more than a decade and yet he hasn't heard the man talk dirty to him in bed for once. Each time they are making love, Harry will only cherish and compliment him on and on. It is not that Merlin hates to be worship but there is some darker part of him deep inside his heart where it is thirst for some dirty fantasy. That part of Merlin has never been satisfied. Days turn into months and months turn into years. One night when Merlin is not cautious, he bursts the question out.   

  


"Harry, talk dirty to me." Merlin words sound like a pleading more than a question or demanding when he says it with luscious rasping voice. Pleasure burns at the back of mind and he's losing a control of himself before he has realised what he says.

  


Harry's hands stumble and stop for a decent minute which worried Merlin. The bald man thinks he has said something wrong or something unacceptable. After all, love and respect Harry has been given him throughout their relationship. Meanwhile, things seem to make no sense while Merlin has asked Harry to defile him. 

  


Did he just messed things up between him and Harry? The thought alone makes it harder for Merlin to breathe. When Merlin musters all of his leftover courage up, he sees a wrecked grin curls up on his lover face. 

  


Harry takes Merlin's left hand into his before he kisses it gently. The worries ease away from Merlin. They share a meaningful gaze which may be worth more than myriad words in compassionate silence. Merlin's heart expands in twice of its original size as he feels like he could have die of being happy.

Harry closes the distance in the middle of them to lick another man ear and whisper something into it.

 

  


"You're the sexiest bald man in this world I've ever met." The boldness of Harry's sentence strikes him like a thunder. Merlin is stunned. His brain takes some time to process it. He does not how many times the sentence replay itself until it does make a sense. Perhaps, seconds or maybe minutes. But that is not the part he cares. The meaning of it is what actually matter.

 

  


"I found that very uncivil, you wanker." Merlin reply in an annoying tone, almost angrily. Things does turn out to be bad but this is not what he was looking forward for either.

  


  


"I've a _bald kink_. For a _bald_ man." Harry emphasizes on the words _bald_ and _kink_ , especially on the word _bald_ literally.

  


  


"I could touch your smooth hairless head forever." Harry continues teasingly with a solid voice, trying to be serious as if he's saying a manifesto in front of the public.

  


"Drop it, Harry."

 

  


"Your scalp has turned me on. I could just cum from seeing your bald head."

  


"Stop it! Or else..." Merlin's tone changes into something deadly and threading. Unfortunately, such an attempt has no effect on Harry Fucking Hart. When they were Kingsman candidates, Harry used to play joke and tease him about the way his hair would disappear and he’d be bald but it had stopped by the time they started to date each other. _But why the fuck does it have to start again now?_

  


  


"Or else what?" Another man challenges him.

  


  


"Okay, just forget that I've ever asked you." Merlin sighs. He accepts his defeat in their argument. Harry must take as a joke and Merlin is not going to hear a real dirty talk from Harry, at least not tonight but he might try again later when his pride has been restored.  


  


"I thought you wanted to hear SOMETHING DIRTY."

  


  


"You're so fucking sick bastard." The bald man curses under his breath.

  
  


"But admit it, you loved this fucking sick bastard so much. Beside, I'm not sick. Apologies. I just have a wicked tongue that need to be taking care of. Will you do me a favor?" Harry says it proudly and nips Merlin’s jaw thoroughly.

 

 

 _“Oh Lord, he’s so hot and I’m so fucked up with him. Harry Fucking Hart is going to be the dead of me.”_ Merlin thinks _._ He can feel his pool of need forming below his stomach. The heat rushes and it makes his skin flushing in a delicious mild cherry red.

 

 

"For God's sake, I would do anything to shut your filthy mouth up." He has to admit the fact that no matter how many years they have spent together, Harry Hart is a gentleman full of surprise and sweet. Merlin leans close to Harry and seal their lips together. The only sound Harry ever makes afterwards is a moan between each time they’ve deepen their kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @ottermidnight feel free to drop by and chitchat.


End file.
